Misae Nohara
Misae Nohara (nee Koyama) (野原みさえ), Mitsy Nohara in the Vitello, Hindi, Phuuz and Dutch dubs, is the mother of the Nohara family, and its caretaker. She is 29 years old but she always tells people that she is 24 or 25. She is the classical housewife of post-war Japan, she cleans, launders, cooks, sews, mothers, and lazes all to varying degrees of success. While at heart a caring and nurturing individual, her positive aspects are often offset by her many shortcomings. A paragon of hypocrisy, after handing out irrevocable edicts to her husband and children ( abuse Shinnosuke and Himawari), she will not hesitate to immediately break them once they are out of sight and has even been known to display double standards while in their company. Her famous and symbolic moves includes "drilling" others' head with her fists (known as "guri-guri") and a series of punches on the head, creating comically large lumps (the punches are mainly thrown by Misae, but other characters have been known to use it as well, such as Hiroshi and even Nene.) While she spends as little as possible on the less-essential needs of her husband and son, she loves to splurge on Himawari and herself, though she is noted to have instances of great generosity. She always changes her hair styles as seen it is sometimes curly and sometimes long and shattered hair. She is the source of boundless diet and savings plans, all of which fail within the first week. For example, she is prone to immediately partake in bargain sales when she sees them, thinking she is saving the family money. However, she buys in extreme quantities, which defeats the purpose. Her birthplace is Aso, Kumamoto and her sisters are Masae Koyama and Musae Koyama. Life She takes care of her household; tends to her husband and child when they're sick; rides Shin-chan to school when he misses the bus (which is most of the time); takes an umbrella out to her husband when it's raining; cleans, shops, and otherwise works like a dog. In the morning she struggles to get Shin-chan in time for the school bus, so many she ends up riding him on a bicycle. This motivated her to learn to drive, but she tends to scratch the car when she parks it and have small accidents, although this is usually because her child distracts her on purpose. Misae tends to bring Shin-chan just about everywhere, probably because leaving him home alone usually results in some sort of household catastrophe. However, excursions with Mom just mean ample opportunities to be embarrassed (and Shin-chan usually requests compensation in the form of action figures or Chocobi snacks). Occasionally, she tries playing pretend or acting in a fun-kid sort of way to get Shin-chan to be a bit more enthusiastic--for example, when the Noharas went fishing, Misae started talking excitedly (for Shin-chan's benefit) about the possibility of catching mermaids and being led to their secret castles. "Geez, mom," Shin-chan replied with a snort, "act your age." Most of her luxury purchases, however, often end up broken, misused or otherwise ruined by her children, sometimes even before she had a chance to try them. She is the source of boundless diet and savings plans, all of which fail within the first week or even first day. She is prone to immediately partake in bargain sales when she sees them, thinking she is saving the family money. She then buys extreme quantities, regardless of the practicality, which defeats the purpose. Additionally she secretly hoards money for her own personal use. She is also known to be a terrible driver. Misae also constantly checks Shin-chan's and Hiroshi's behavior around young women and punishes them accordingly (and always seems to be in the right place at the right time when it comes to the latter). She loves telephoning, shopping and going out doors with her friend Keiko Honda. Voice actors *Vitello dub: Kath Soucie *Hindi dub: Geeta Verma *Phuuz dub: Julie Maddalena *IBC dub: Candy Pangilinan *Funimation dub: Cynthia Cranz Art evolution Anime DK-2.jpg Shin-chan 5 - Otsuka 1992.JPG|Masami Otsuka, 1992 (19-1) Shin-chan 4 Tsutsumi 1992.JPG|Noriyuki Tsutsumi, 1992 (23-3) Shin-chan 3 Ogawa ep 24 1992.JPG|Hiroshi Ogawa, 1992 (29-3) Shin-chan 7 Shizuka 1996.JPG|Shizuka Hayashi, 1996 (193-1) Dmisa2.jpg DK-15.jpg Gallery Manga N03 009.jpg|Manga Haha.gif|'I've been waiting for those words forever! You've become a good boy, Shin-chan!'. Anime Misae being drawn by different drawing directors Shin-chan's appearance just after birth.jpg|Misae with Shin-chan just after birth 41c We oefenen voor de baby..mp4 snapshot 00.30 -2016.12.31 13.52.29-.jpg|Pregnant Misae.jpg Å©·¹¿ë ½ÅÂ¯(1994) ºÎ¸®ºÎ¸® ¿Õ±¹ÀÇ º¸¹° 1ºÎ (´õºùÆÇ) (352x240).avi 000626025 chadm2.jpg|Misae's fist hands (also known as "Guri Guri") 325.avi snapshot 04.39 -2016.12.20 18.43.44-.jpg 325.avi snapshot 13.06 -2016.12.20 18.44.23-.jpg December 11, 2015 Misae.png February 23, 2015 Misae.jpg Misae01.jpg Misae02.jpg Misae03.jpg Crayon Shin-chan - 0654 - English subtitles -ATTKC-KA-.mkv snapshot 05.41.png|Misae, Masae and Musae Pokkiri-shiz.jpg Category:Character